


Imagine 1

by deaan



Series: Deaan's Collection of Supernatural Drabbles and Imagines [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Tension, Awkwardness, Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 09:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30087327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaan/pseuds/deaan
Summary: Imagine confessing your feelings for Dean during a case
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Series: Deaan's Collection of Supernatural Drabbles and Imagines [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213793
Kudos: 8





	Imagine 1

He looked so good in that white dress shirt and that damned striped-tie.

That thought had come to you when you saw him this morning.

And now? He was interrogating a guy with his sleeves rolled up, somehow there was an intimidating look on his face, even as he licked a lollipop.

His delicious tongue could kill you one day and you’d probably say thank you.

Lighting up the remains of a nasty ghost after Sam salted them, you glanced at the two brothers talking about going to the bar.

And you just knew - if you didn’t do it today, you’d most likely never do it, and it would end as it always did - he’d go home with a random chick while you would be sulking in a motel room.

Tugging him to a stop, you gave Sam a look to go ahead and the little shit, in turn, replied with a smirk and a wink.

You turned to Dean with a nervous chuckle who seemed curious about the exchange between you and his brother.

“I have something to tell you.” You muttered, suddenly feeling shy.

He folded his arms, making them look bulkier and you were sure you had lost yourself as your thigh clenched tightly. You only hoped that it was more subtle than you felt, but then he said, “Oh…” He raised his eyebrow at you, “Are you about to profess your undying love for me?”

You nearly had a heart attack. But then, you remembered that you’d killed a ghoul not even an hour ago and it was dumb to lose your shit over something like this.

So you nodded, hardening your face as you agreed with a shrug, “Yes, I am. Wanna go on a date?”

He opened and closed his mouth like a fish in surprise, clearly trying to decipher what you’d said. Which gave you a moment to stare at his lips and no one could question you, since the gears in the man's head were still turning.

“What...?”

You sighed and shook your head, “Well, I told you that I like you and since you’ve said nothing yet, I’ll take it as a no. It's all cool, don't worry. We can just pretend I didn't say anything-”

Before you could turn towards Baby to get out of this embarrassing situation, you felt his hands on your shoulders, fixing you where you stood.

He sensually licked his lips before chuckling, “Let’s try that again,” You opened your mouth to swear at him when he pressed his lips to yours, effectively silencing you before continuing,

“Yes, I’d love to go on a date with you."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are really appreciated Xx


End file.
